Christmas In Dreamland
by Destiny Willowleaf
Summary: (Holiday Story) It's the holidays in Dreamland, so Dedede invites some old friends to join them. How will the celebration go? Oddly.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One - Prolouge

**Hey everyone! Destiny here, and with great news! I got a writing app for my Nook, and I'm going to use that over my vacation so that you all can still get updates! My good friend Darkstar will also try to log on daily to tell you what's happening, so keep an eye on KittyClan posts to find me.**

**I've had this story idea for a long time now, anf I'm finally typing it. Let's roll!**

**Jasmine: Destiny doesn't own Kirby, Nintendo does.**

* * *

It was a calm, cool, night in Dreamland. Other than the occasional wildlife noises, it was quiet.  
On top of a tower in Castle Dedede, Meta Knight was relaxing outside, and smiling as he remebered the upcoming was going to be Kirby's first Christmas in Dreamland, and it needed to be special.  
Above him, a few flakes of snow began to fall. Meta Knight didn't notice them at first, but then he relized it was snowing when a flake landed on his head.  
"How is it snowing here?" he muttered. The only other times it had snowed in Dreamland were from artificial forces.  
Meta Knight shook off the feeling. "I guess the snow will just make it more interesting..."

* * *

**Well, that's all for now. I should probably tell you all that this is an anime-game story, so many characters will appear. :3**

**Reviews are accepted, flames will be WolfWrath food.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hehe... I probably should explain. You see, I had typed up more of Christmas In Dreamland on my Nook, but I kinda sorta forgot to send them to myself...**

**So, I will be writing the rest of the story and uploading it before Valentine's Day! **

***thinks* What have I gotten myself into...**

**Also, Marx's recipe(as far as I know) isn't real.**

The next morning, Tiff woke up to find snow outside her window, and icicles hanging from her window's overhang.

"Snow?" she asked aloud to no one in particular.

Her younger brother, Tuff, barged into the room. "Isn't this great?"

"I guess," Tiff sighed. "But the only other times it's snowed here were both artificial: Ice Dragon and the Pengi."

From the kitchen, their mother, Lady Like, called out, "Breakfast!"

"Breakfast!" Tuff exclaimed, charging out of Tiff's room and heading for the food.

Tiff remained in her room for a moment longer, and soon followed her brother out the door.

In the dining room, their father, Sir Ebrum, was already beginning to eat.

"Good morning, Tiff!" her father said.

"Morning, dad," Tiff replied halfheartedly, her mind still tumbling through the snow.

"What's bothering you, Tiff?" Lady Like asked.

"She's trying to figure out the laws of nature and why it snowed," Tuff replied for his sister.

"Cheer up, Tiff," Lady Like told her daughter. "Maybe the answer will reveal itself. In the meantime, you should eat."

IN another part of the castle, Sword and Blade were trying to make pancakes for Meta Knight, as he was still resting.

"Do you have any idea how to make pancakes?" Blade asked her brother.

"If I did, then we'd be preparing them already," Sword replied, exasperated. "Why is something that seems so simple in shows is in reality so difficult!"

Just then, a purple jester hopped by. "Hey hey hey! I heard you two had a pancake problem. I can show ya a recipe."

"Marx!" the knaves exclaimed, turning towards the jester in question.

"You need the recipe?" he asked.

"Please," Blade replied. "We're trying to make pancakes for Meta Knight and ourselves, but we don't know how."

Marx sighed. "Alright then. Get some pancake mix, a few bags of Skittles, chocolate chips, a couple eggs, water, frosting, and most importantly, hot sauce."

"Hot sauce?" Sword looked over at Marx with a quizzical look.

"It gives the pancakes a kick!" Marx explained.

After some quick Pancake Making 101, Marx began to instruct the knaves to make the pancakes. Once they had gone through all the batter, Sword and Blade looked at their work: Chocolate chip-Skittles pancakes.

"Now, for the best part!" Marx exclaimed. "Carefully slit open a pancake, and using a knife, spread a tiny bit of hot sauce inside the pancake. Once you have spread the hot sauce inside, use another knife to seal up the pancake with frosting!"

"So THAT'S what the hot sauce and frosting are for!" Sword realized. Blade smacked him.

Meta Knight walked into the kitchen to see Marx watching Sword and Blade arguing, with a bottle of hot sauce in Blade's hand and a container of frosting in Sword's.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

Sword and Blade immediately shut their mouths and slowly turned towards Meta Knight.

"I taught them how to make pancakes!" Marx explained.

"Get out."

"Okay, bye." Marx grabbed something and subsequently zoomed out of the knight's room and zipped towards his own.

Meta looked at his knaves. "Why on POPSTAR would you two trust him?"

"We didn't know how to make pancakes," Blade admitted.

"Uh, Blade?" Sword squeaked.

"What is it now?"

"I just realized we left our masks off, And I think Marx stole them."

With that, Blade charged out of their room to find Marx.

In another part of the castle, Knuckle Joe was running for his life. From flying waffles.

"WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?" he shouted.

Silica popped her head out of her room. "What are you yelling about?"

She then saw winged waffles whizzing past her door. Sighing, she ran out after the waffles.

After enough work, she managed to herd them into the kitchen.

"What do we do now?" Knuckle Joe asked.

"This," Silica replied, darting into the room and dragging Joe behind her. Inside, the waffles were ready to attack when Silica grabbed them by their wings. Opening up a window inside the kitchen, she let it go out the window and watched it fly away. The other waffles soon followed it out.

"How did you know that would work?" Joe asked.

"I didn't. That's just what I end up doing whenever they burn and I need to get rid of them," Silica explained. "Where'd the flyers come from anyway?"

"I opened the door."

Silica face-palmed. Even though Knuckle Joe was strong, sometimes he wasn't all that bright.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready for the rest of the day," Silica told Joe. She was about to leave when an announcement blared through the speakers.

"ATTENTION ALL CASTLE RESIDENTS! PLEASE JOIN US ON THE ROOF TO WELCOME OUR HOLIDAY GUESTS!" King Dedede explained. "FOR THIS YEAR, WE ARE HOLDING A HOLIDAY CELEBRATION AND I HAVE DECIDED TO INVITE OLD FRIENDS."

"Great. Just great!" Knuckle Joe pouted.

Ignoring him, Silica dashed back to her room and slipped on her orange jumpsuit and grabbed her silver cape.

Knuckle Joe was waiting in a blue jacket and once he saw her, the two of them left to see what was going on.

At the edge of town, Kirby woke up to see Tokkori hovering over him.

"Hey, Kirby!" he said. "Something's up at the castle!"

"Poyo?" Kirby cocked his head in confusion.

"I don't know what it is! But it might be important!" Tokkori replied.

Kirby sat up, and ran off to go see what the situation was.

At the castle, the residents were crowding the rooftops to see what King Dedede had in store for his guest list.

"Poyo?" Kirby asked.

"Look in the sky!" Tuff exclaimed, pointing towards an egg-shaped object.

"That looks like Princess Rona's ship!" Tiff added.

The ship landed on the helipad on the roof. As the doors opened, Princess Rona stepped out. She was dressed like royalty, but kept a sword by her side.

"Hello everyone!" Rona said, glancing around the crowd. "I may be queen of my kingdom now, but that doesn't mean I can't still have fun on a holiday!"

A guardsman stepped out. "As well as bring Queen Rona to this planet, we were also instructed to bring other royalties to Dreamland as well," he told everyone. "Introducing, -"

Right before the guard had a chance to speak, a pink blur zoomed into Kirby. "KIRBY!" it squeaked.

"Poyo?" Kirby had to sit up from the impact, and saw Ribbon hovering in front of him.

"RIBBONPOYO!" Kirby exclaimed, hugging his fairy friend.

"As well as Lady Ribbon, we have also brought Queen Mary!" the guard said.

The queen in question stepped out of the ship to see all of the castle residents. She looked around, and saw King Dedede walking towards her.

"Queen Mary!" King Dedede smiled upon seeing the queen.  
"It is nice to see you as well, Lord Dedede," she replied, pulling the king in for a hug.  
The king accepted the hug, and soon the two were talking like old friends.  
"Come along, everyone. There are a few more guests that are using portals to arrive," Dedede explained, motioning for the group to follow.  
Inside the castle, a sock and two easels were set up in the throne room. The sock began to float, and soon enough Prince Fluff hopped out of the sock, but not as yarn. Instead, he was a light blue puffball with orange feet, brown eyes, and a crown upon his head.

"Where am I" he asked. After looking around the immediate area, he saw Kirby.

"Kirby!" Fluff grinned, running over to his friend.

"Fluffpiyo!" Kirby replied, hugging his Patch Landian friend.

Then, the easel started forming a picture all on its own. It was a picture of a room with two girls in it that looked like twins. Suddenly, they jumped towards the easel, and Adeline and Ado showed up in the room.

"Addiepoyo! Adopoyo!" Kirby said, waving to his painter friends.

"Kirby!" they responded, running over to the puffball.

They talked for a little bit, and were introduced to Kirby's other friends when King Dedede called, "Attention!" Everyone turned to the king.  
"Thank you," he said. "As you all know, we have many guests with us. I have invited them all for our winter celebration. We are preparing for six days, and the celebration will last from Christmas to New Years. I hope you all know how to dance as well, as-" he was interrupted by a crash down a hallway.

"Sorry that I'm late." A young, spherical, tan witch came out of the hallway wearing a purple and green striped hat with a block on the end. She had three little turnips with her, and was holding a broom in her left hand, which was wearing a white glove like the one on her right hand.

"GRILL!" Marx dashed over to Grill and tackle-cuddled her.

"Marx!" she replied, dropping her broom and cuddling with the jester.

Grill looked up. "Oh, right. Well, hello everyone. My name is Grill, and these are my little friends; Salt, Pepper, and Sugar," As she spoke, she pointed to each of the turnips in turn.

"Hi!" they squeaked.

"I'm a friend of Marx's, and he managed to convince King Dedede over there to let me come," Grill continued. "I'm a Star Stacker, and I hope we can all have a fun time. Just don't challenge me to a puzzle game, as I'll wipe the floor with your corpse."

Everyone took a step back, and Magolor commented, "And this is why you aren't invited to parties."

**That's all for chapter 2, but keep in mind that this is being written from memory. I had actually mentally completed the entire thing, so parts of it may differ from the original. Reviews are accepted, flames are fed to WolfWraths. **

**And I'm SOOOO glad I found the entire document in an email, so I spent less time retyping it. YAY! :D**

**Points for anyone who can guess any pairings ahead of time. By that I mean who's partnered with who. There will be a few more guests in the nearish future, so watch out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**After getting a suggestion from my editor, I have figured out a way to never lose a document again! So I'm happy. I'll try to get another chapter of KCTTF up, though with The Apocalypse Fools and Easter Hell still incomplete, I don't know how things will go. I guess we'll find out together.**

**Also I only recently learned that Salt, Pepper, and Sugar are supposed to be onions, not turnips. Sorry for the nitpickers!**

**Final comment before I begin: I imagine Prince Fluff's voice as the voice Learn the Lore gave him in their Kirby's Epic Yarn musical.**

After Grill's sudden arrival, King Dedede continued with what he had been saying.

"Where was I... right! I hope you know how to dance, and by that I mean formally dance. Lessons will be available for all to come. The party will be held on the final day, and to attend you must have a partner. A DANCING partner, to be specific. But do not fret, as everyone will lok a little... _different_... to put it lightly. I hope you all have a wonderful time. If you are not a resident in Dreamland, follow me. We have some guest rooms open," King Dedede explained, gesturing for those in question to follow him.

"Well, see you guys later." Rona said before following King Dedede.

"See ya around, Kirby!" Ribbon told the puffball before joining Queen Mary's side.

"Poyo?" Kirby asked.

"She has to go to her room, Kirby. As do I," Prince Fluff explained to the confused puffball. "With that, I'm off to see where I'm staying."

After Dedede had left with the guests, Meta Knight noticed that Grill was still hanging around.

"Aren't you going to find your room?" he asked.

"She's staying on the Lor with Marx and I," Magolor replied. "And before you ask, no, we aren't plotting anything. We made a promise to the Lor that we wouldn't do anything evil, and if we break that promise, we have to find our own way back to Halcandra."

"Ah," Meta Knight replied. "I was just curious, as it has been a while since the people have seen her. Though she looks the same as ever." With that, the knight turned away and walked towards his knaves.

On the other side of the room, Sirica was thinking about what King Dedede had said.

"What does he mean by a little different?" she wondered.

"Hey Sirica," Knuckle Joe asked. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Probably."

"I have a feeling Dedede's up to something."

Sirica turned to him. "Let's team up and find out what this penguin's up to!"

"My thinking exactly," the fighter replied. "Let's go!"

**('.')('.')**

Marx and Magolor were digging through Magolor's costume bin on the Lor Starcutter.

"Remind me why we're doing this again?" Marx asked his friend.

"Because both of us know that we should probably go to the party so people think we're less evil, and you and Grill are already pretty close." Magolor replied.

Marx's face went red. "Shut up!" the jester shouted, throwing a Velcro tail at his friend.

Magolor squeaked in fear, and simultaneously ducked and turned around so he wouldn't end up with a tail on his face. Instead, the tail ended up where a tail normally goes.

"Take this!" Magolor rebutted, throwing the first thing he grabbed out of a box. It was a magician's cape, which Marx gladly accepted.

"OH COME ON!" the magician shouted.

"Nya!" Marx taunted, sticking out his tongue.

Magolor pouted, and tackled his friend.

"GYAH!" Marx squeaked from underneath Magolor. "Get off!"

"Not until you apologize!" Magolor smirked, sitting on Marx.

"Fine. Now get off!" Marx muttered, pushing Magolor off.

With a laugh, Magolor hopped off Marx, but now before tossing a pair of cat ears on his friend.

"Hey!" Marx giggled. "No fair!"

"You gave me a tail, I give you ears."

With a smirk, Marx grabbed the rest of the magician costume. "Black or white?"

"Zekrom."

"Fine. White is is then!" Marx declared, tossing a white magician set to Magolor.

"What?"

"I'm too lazy to explain."

"Meanie."

"ATTENTION: ALL CURRENT CASTLE RESIDENTS PLEASE MEET IN THE GARDEN. THANK YOU." King Dedede's voice blared over the speakers.

"No!" Marx replied.

Magolor set the costume aside. "C'mon Marx, let's go."

"I don't wanna!"

"Be quiet."

**And we end with a mini-cliffhanger! I just wanted to get SOMETHING done, so here's something!**

**Also, tell me please: What story should I update?**

**EDIT: I realized that I wasn't being consistent between Sirica and Silica, though I've decided we're going with the former spelling of her name.**


	4. Chapter 4

** So, its been about 7 months since I've done ANY work on Christmas in Dreamland. Now its almost Christmas, so I should PROBABLY try to finish the story this year, or else it'll be on another year-long hiatus. So, let's not waste any more time and get this show on the road. **

** And yes, this story is canon with the other holiday antics stories, so Dark Meta Knight is a girl.**

The inhabitants of the castle congregated in the castle gardens, which were oddly not snow-covered, to see King Dedede in a tuxedo and holding a red rose in his mouth. Tiff couldn't help but facepalm at the king's antics. The suit wasn't fitting for the monarch.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why you're all out here," the king began. "The reason is because this celebration requires you to have some level of skill in ballroom dancing."

"Come on!" Sirica groaned. "Ballroom dancing?"

King Dedede glared her way. "If you'd rather be stuck outside in the cold, be my guest."

Sirica stuck her tongue out at the king, but stayed quiet.

"Thank you. Now, as I was saying, this celebration is supposed to be a more formal party. The first and foremost, does anyone here have prior experience with ballroom dancing?"

Queen Rona raised her hand and commented, "Know it and hate it!"

Meta Knight let out a large sigh, and raised his hand as well, with Queen Mary following soon after.

King Dedede smiled. "Great! Queen Rona, please team up with Sir Meta Knight. Queen Mary, please come with me," the king instructed.

The queens and knight listened, with Meta Knight thinking to himself, _"Arthur is going to feel my rage after this."_

Rona looked Meta Knight in the eyes. "Let's just get this demonstration over with," she whispered. "The faster the demonstration goes, the faster the king can stop annoying us and everyone else."

"Agreed," Meta Knight replied.

One quick demonstration later, King Dedede told everyone, "Everyone else, partner up!"

The crowd looked at each other, and partners were quickly settled out. Tiff was partnered with Sword Knight by complete accident, Marx was sitting next to Grill, Sirica with Knuckle Joe, Tuff with Blade again by accident, Magolor and Adeline, Sir Ebrum and Lady Like, and Prince Fluff partnered with Ado. Escargoon was left alone, though his excuse was he had to play the music on the piano.

Marx and Grill's dancing was less formal and more spinnign in circles because that works too.

It was extremely awkward for a majority of the pairs, sans Sirica &amp; Knuckle Joe, Marx &amp; Grill, and King Dedede &amp; Queen Mary. The groups where the dancing wasn't awkward made decent progress, until a small figure blotted out the sun.

Everyone looked up to see a black-and-pink blob hurtling towards to surface of Popstar, with the black one trying to flap its wings to slow the decent. The next thing the crowd knew, Meta Knight was flying towards the object at full throttle.

"Meta Knight can fly?" Tiff's confusion wasn't hidden at all in her question.

"Yep, but it looks like he needs backup!" Grill shouted, hopping onto her broom and following the blue warrior.

In the sky, Meta Knight met up with the falling figures. To his surprise, it was Dark Meta Knight and Galacta Knight that were falling, but Galacta was unconscious.

Dark Meta Knight looked over to see her counterpart flying next to her. "Mets, I need your help."

"What happened to Galacta Knight?" Meta Knight calmy asked.

"He got knocked out when we were over in the Mirror World. All I know is that immediately after he was out, we were booted out of the Mirror World and started falling," Dark Meta Knight replied hastily.

Meta Knight nodded in understanding, and helped Dark carry Galacta Knight down, though they were still falling fast. Grill zoomed over, and after contemplating the situation, went underneath the knights to slow the fall as much as she could.

On the ground, Magolor was summoning a ginormous pillow for the falling knights and witch to land on, with Marx pulling the pillow into place.

Thankfully, everyone ended up safe on the pillow.

"Explain yourself!" King Dedede demanded.

"Why should I listen to you?" Dark retorted, not even looking at the monarch.

"Because I'm the king!"

Dark Meta Knight turned to face Dedede. "The only leader I listen to is the Shadow Lord Dedede!"

"Wha?" King Dedede was shocked by her ferocity. "I'm King Dedede, and I demand you to tell me who you are and who your accomplice is!"

"You liar," Dark whispered. "The Shadow Lord would never host a celebration to ring in the new year!" Her anger was clear as day, and she looked ready to destroy the king.

"Dark, calm down," Meta Knight quietly instructed, placing a hand on his counterpart's shoulder pad.

The female knight growled, but a glare from Meta Knight kept her quiet.

**UUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH.**

**Darn you self for not being able to update till RIGHT BEFORE the holidays! Thankfully, I'm finishing this chapter and typing up the next one on my Nook. I hope to the OVERLORD that I can write well. *sigh***

**Please someone yell at me to update so I have a reason to update. BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	5. Chapter 5

** Well, I'm just going to do this because I really should try to finish this story before New Years... I highly doubt that it'll happen. Also this chapter is supposed to be purely humorous, and don't take Marx too seriously. **

After a quick explanation from Meta Knight, Galacta Knight was carried to the castle's healing wing, with Dark Meta Knight trailing not that far behind.

An awkward silence fell over the group, until everyone heard a faint jingling from somewhere behind them. The crowd turned to see Marx walking back into the garden, wearing a green-and-red hat with bells on the ends of the hat. The green was in place of the blue in his normal hat, with the normal triangle and circle patterns on their respective sides.

"Why?" Grill tiredly asked.

"Simple: I decided that it was time to get into the holiday spirit, and this is the only winter hat that I have that's not offensive to the religious groups in Dream Land," Marx happily replied. "I think. Do we even HAVE religion here? Maybe-"

"Marx, now is not the time to be questioning the beliefs of the people," Magolor interrupted. Sighing, the magician face-palmed and muttered, "And this is why people think you're a nutjob."

Marx continued to talk about how it made no sense that the entirety of Dream Land could be nonreligious, and then blatantly stated, "Well if we don't have religion, then how the heck does Christmas even exist here?"

"WITH THAT!" King Dedede suddenly shouted. "I think that ends the dance lessons, so lets just all go our separate ways before the universe imploded from the purple fuzzball trying to make sense in this world."

The crowd disbanded, leaving Marx pondering the mysteries of the world.

Grill poked Marx's shoulder. "Soooooo, you have a lot of hats?" she asked.

Marx quickly turned around, and decided that questioning the population was too much for a single day. "Of course I have a lot of hats! All in my epic jester style."

"Like what?" Grill was curious to hear how crazy Marx was for the hats.

"It'd be easier just to show you." The jester grinned, and started running in the direction of the Lor Starcutter.

"Wait up!" Grill giggled, chasing after Marx on her broom.

The two ran inside Magolor's ship, and after Marx quickly said "Hi Mags bye Mags!" the duo were in Marx's room. To put it plainly, Marx's room was covered in hats.

"Wow." Grill eventually commented. "I don't know what I expected."

"Considering who I am, you were probably expecting pranking supplies, hats, performing tools, and a laptop somewhere in here. All of those things are here, just buried," Marx explained, digging through the pile of hats next to his bed. "Aha!" The jester pulled a lavender laptop out of his hat collection. Smiling, he opened the laptop, and after seeing what was on screen, broke into a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Grill asked, walking over to Marx. She looked at the screen, and saw a picture of Kirby holding a sign that read "Please Shut Up!" and couldn't help but giggle. "Okay, that's funny!"

Marx calmed down, and shut the computer. "I guess I should probably explain WHY Kirby's on my screen?"

"No need," Grill laughed. "All I want to know is how many hats you really have."

Marx took in a deep breath, and quickly listed off all of his hats. "Normal, generic winter holidays, Christmas, Chanukah, Kwanza, New Years, Chinese New Year, Valentine's Day, St. Patrick's Day, spring equinox, summer solstice, autumn equinox, Halloween, Thanksgiving, birthday, Soul, Mirror Kirby's hat, Beam Kirby's hat, my sleeping hat, a Magolor-themed hat, a hat themed after your hat,-"

"Why the heck do you have a hat themed after my hat?!" Grill exclaimed.

"No reason!" Marx quickly replied.

Grill rolled her eyes, and after staying silent for a moment, she asked, "You said you had a Soul hat?"

"Yep!"

"What's it look like?"

"Lemme show you," Marx replied with a mischievous grin. He burrowed through the pile, and pulled out a hat that was similar in appearance to his normal hat, with the colors flipped, no patterns, and the puffball tips of the hat were spiked instead of smooth.

"What happened to the hat?" Grill questioned. "It looks... creepy."

"Well..." Marx seemed reluctant to tell Grill about the hat, and looked away from her. "A while back, I had absorbed the powers of Nova, and I was brought back to live after my supposed demise as Marx Soul. Kirby almost killed me, and after I was too weak, I played dead. Magolor found me drifting through space, and recovered the hat as well." Marx sighed, shaking away the memories of the past. "I'd rather not dwell on it."

"I understand," Grill replied. She went quiet for a bit. After an awkward silence, the witch started searching for the hat that was based off of her hat, and eventually spotted it underneath all of the other hats.

Marx noticed Grill's finds, and quickly shouted, "DON'T LOOK AT IT!"

"Wha?" Grill looked at Marx in confusion, which gave the jester the opportunity to take the hat away from her.

"It's not done yet, and doesn't look as great as the others. I'd rather show it to you once it's completed." Marx hastily explained, shoving the hat under his bed in the process.

"Oh," Grill sadly replied. "I guess I'll see it then."

Marx nodded, and thought to himself, "_I just hope to Nova that she didn't notice the lie."_

**DONE! DONE ON CHIRSTMAS DAY, SO YOUR WELCOME! *collapses***


	6. Chapter 6 - THE FINALE

** Here goes nothing. I started typing this up on the 26th, and now I have a very short timespan to finish this in. This chapter will be the finale, since the story needs to end, and I REALLY DON'T WANT IT TO GO ON FOR ANOTHER YEAR.**

** Afterwords, I'm going to attempt to rewrite Kirby Comes to the Forest, but I will leave the original story up. The reason I'm rewriting KCTTF is because the story's current path wouldn't work with the ending I intend. Also, banami-luv's artwork for Kirby characters are the designs being used for the transformation. Got it? I DON'T OWN ANY SONGS IN THE CHAPTER.**

While Marx and Grill were hanging out in Marx's room, Magolor was fixing the Lor Starcutter's hyperdrive engine. The engine had broken down after Marx had accidentally crashed into it after the jester had slipped on an ice cream sandwich wrapper, and ran into the main wiring. "That is the last time I let Marx have ice cream sandwiches before he's supposed to sleep," Magolor muttered, fiddling with the wiring. "How can he be so destructive?""I dunno." a voice said from behind the magician. "GAH!" Magolor shouted, dropping his wrench in surprise. He turned around to see King Dedede standing impatiently. "What the heck do you want?" "I need your help." Then the king dragged Magolor away.

"You're telling me that I need to cast a spell so that when people walk through the doors, they'll become humans. And that this is all for your amusement?"

"Basically yes."

Magolor sighed in annoyance. "I have no reason to work for you."

"If you don't do it I will destroy the Lor Starcutter, and feed Marx a few dozen ice cream sandwiches," King Dedede threatened. "And then I will release him onto the already destroyed ship."

"I have a feeling you planned that speech." Magolor flatly stated with an unamused stare.

"So what if I did? I need you to do this!" King Dedede tried his best to look pitiful, puppy dog eyes and all.

"For who?"

"For me so I have a chance to-" King Dedede cut himself off. "I can't say the rest."

"Ask Queen Mary if she would like to be your queen?'

"Shut up."

Magolor closed his eyes in thought. Maybe he should help the king, as the penguin would probably never get another shot at asking her the question. "Fine. Just tell me where to set it up."

King Dedede brought Magolor over to an area in front of the throne room. The throne room itself had been redecorated into a ballroom, but the section leading to the improved throne room was a dressing room type scenario. Magolor wandered inside, and saw dressing rooms with each guest's name on the door. Magolor stepped into his own room to see an assortment of outfits, ranging from suits to t-shirts and jeans. He sighed, shut the door, and walked back out of the weird dressing room.

"So the plan is the guests will walk in through these doors, be turned human, change into fancier clothes, and leave to get onto the dance floor?" Magolor clarified.

"That's right!" the king giddily replied.

Magolor sighed, and shut his eyes in concentration. He brought his hands up, and held them out to the doorway. After muttering a string of words, Magolor's eyes flashed open and he said, "There. I did what you asked, now let me leave."

"Thank you!" King Dedede squealed, and ran into the room. After a bright flash of light, King Dedede was changed into a human.

"It worked!" Dedede called. "I'm epic looking!"

"Goodbye," Magolor grumbled, leaving the king to go crazy.

A few days later, the party was set to start at 6:00 pm on the dot. King Dedede was already standing in the main room, anxious for the festivities to truly begin. Escargoon was getting a few things ready, when Magolor walked into the preparation. The magician was also humanized, and had to pause for a moment to take in the surrondings.

"What are you doing here?" Dedede asked.

"Simple – I've been paying attention, and you don't have a DJ yet. I can fill that role," the magician replied with a smug look.

"Great!" Dedede quickly replied. The king ran off of the stage, grabbed Magolor's wrist, and dragged the voluntary DJ backstage.

The DJ set was simply a laptop with speakers.

"Perfect," Magolor smiled, walking over to the red velvet chair behind the table supporting the laptop. There was also a pair of black headphones to lessen the sound. After taking off his hood, the magician popped on the headphones and began to test the sounds system. Quickly scrolling through the list, Magolor selected Samurai Heart by Spyair, and the sound was crisp and clear. The magician paused the song, and shut the computer.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to put on something more... appropriate for the occasion at hand." Magolor stated, and subsequently walked towards the weird dressing room section. The magician found his room, and after looking at his selection, decided on a blue dress shirt with a little yellow bowtie("I look like Marx."), and a pair of dark blue dress pants. After getting the base classiness, Magolor grabbed his hooded cloak for recognition by his peers.

Meanwhile, some of the other guests in the castle were getting ready to go to the party. None of them knew what was going to happen, so it was inevitable that when the first guest stepped through the spelled doors...

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S LORE JUST HAPPENED?" Blade shouted in confusion. She had been turned human, when usually that only happened when herself and Sword were in their recording studio, as the area had come equipped with a transformation spell. But now she was standing in the dressing room area between the dance floor and the rest of the castle as a human. "I am going to kill someone..." the female knave growled. She quickly glanced at her surroundings, and saw her name on a door. Cautiously, Blade stepped over to the door and inside the small room.

The first notable thing in the room was the assortment of clothing hanging to her left. To Blade's right was a variety of accessories, including a microphone. A mirror was hanging on the backside of the door, and a small bench was stationed on the far wall.

"So I get my own dressing room, huh?" Blade muttered. "Well, let's make the most of it." The knave started searching through the available options, and eventually found a long, forest-green dress with light green trim on the ends of the sleeves. The sleeves themselves were elbow-length, wide ended, and decorated with light pink flowers connected by light green trim. The bottom of the dress reached the floor, and the bottom decoration resembled growing grass. On the same hook was a dark green anklet with multiple of the same flower that was used as decoration on the sleeve ends.

"This is actually kinda cute," Blade remarked. She had decided to try it on, and found that it fit perfectly, which kinda creeped her out. "I guess I'll wear it out."

After combing through her knot of red hair one last time, Blade left the dressing room, grabbing the key next to the door on her way out. She had also decided to skip on shoes to go with the nature theme of her outfit more, though the knave had a feeling that she would regret the decision.

Once she stepped into the main room, Blade couldn't help but stare at what had happened. King Dedede was waiting on the newly implemented stage, while Escargoon was sitting at a table next to some streamers.

"What kinda party is this?" Blade wondered aloud.

"One that hasn't gotten off it's feet yet," a voice from backstage replied. "Mostly because not a lot of people have arrived."

"What?" Blade walked towards where she heard the reply, and saw someone sitting at the DJ table. "Magolor?"

"Hey, I can DJ!" Magolor quickly stated. "Also I have nothing else to do."

"Really?"

"Really. By the way, would you be willing to sing a song cover?"

"What song?"

After a couple long hours of people freaking out at the transformation, the party was slightly more exciting, with people hanging out on the dance floor, but no one was really dancing.

"You're sure this will work?" Blade whispered. She was peeking out from behind the curtain to the backstage area, equipped with a headset.

"Positive. People always love it when you sing. It might be the only shot this party has at getting revived." Magolor encouraged.

"I hope this works," Blade sighed. "Here goes nothing."

She stepped out onto the main stage, and turned on the headset. "Attention everyone!"

People quieted down their conversations and looked over to the stage.

"This party's been dying down, so it's time to bring it back to life. The thing is, we're all really different. But there is one song that we can all agree with," Blade explained. "It's empowering, and I think it can connect all of us."

"Just start singing already!" someone shouted.

Blade turned to Magolor and flashed a thumbs up, before turning back to the crowd.

Magolor clicked on the song on the list, and then kicked back with a videocamera.

_"__All her life she has seen, all the meaner side of me. They took away the prophet's dream, for a profit on the street,"_ Blade started. She started to reach up, but then brought her hand back in as if she was in pain. _"Now she's stronger than you know, a heart of steel starts to grow." _Blade's actions started to seem like she was getting stronger and braver. _"All his life, he's been told: He'll be nothin' when he's old. All the kicks and all the blows, he will never let it show." _She looked like she was going to break into pieces, and slumped over like an unloved ragdoll. Then she slowly regained her standing position while singing, _"Now he's stronger than you know, a heart of steel starts to grow."_ Suddenly, Blade seemed like she had never received any of the insults. "_When you've been fighting for it all your life, you've been struggling to make things right," _Blade was more offensive, and then spread her arms out. _"That's how a superhero learns to fly," _Blade gracefully glided around the stage, and seemed stronger then she had even been.

She kept singing through the song, and singing through the chorus for the second time, everyone was dancing along. Marx grinned, and jumped onstage to help with the song's bridge. He knew the words to the music, as this song had empowered him when he was down.

_"__She's got a lions in her heart, a fire in his soul. He's a got a beast in his belly, but it's so hard to control. Cause they've taken too much hits, take it blow by blow. Now light a match, stand back, watch them explode,"_ Marx sang, grabbing a mic from onstage. The crowd was kind of confused, but Blade stepped in to join him for the repeat. _"She's got a lions in her heart, a fire in his soul. He's a got a beast in his belly, but it's so hard to control. Cause they've taken too much hits, take it blow by blow.  
Now light a match, stand back, watch them explode."_

The jester and knave shared a grin, and signaled for the crowd to join in for the last chorus and a half. The plan worked, with the whole group connecting to the song. Magolor stepped out from behind the curtain to get a better angle for the group's performance.

After the song was over, everyone was cheering for Blade and Marx. Marx was a bit overwhelmed, so he declared, "Your welcome, and I'm not going to sing again." Magolor rolled his eyes, as Marx would never take it too seriously.

The rest of the party continued on, with some other party members getting a song or two. Some people were kind of expected, like Sirica's performance of Bring me to Life by Evanescence. Others were complete surprises, like Meta Knight taking stage to sing I'm Blue by Eiffel 65. He was a surprisingly good singer, and an excellent dancer.

Grill was about to take stage, when a song started playing that wasn't hers.

_"Oh don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me! I said you're holding back. She said 'Shut up and dance with me!" _the song said. Marx seemed to know the lyrics, and was encouraging Grill to join him on the dance floor. The witch obliged, and started singing along. All of the duos were dancing together, except for Adeline. She was waiting at a side table for Magolor, but the magician hadn't come yet.

"Where is he?" she thought aloud.

"Right here, Addie," Magolor was standing behind the artist with a genuine smile and a hand held out. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Adeline replied, taking his hand and heading out to the dance floor.

King Dedede noticed a sprig of mistletoe that had been set up that someone could end up underneath. He tried to dance in that direction with Queen Mary, but the song ended before they had made it all the way there. Instead, Marx and Grill were underneath the mistletoe.

Grill glanced up, and giggled, "Hey Marx, look up."

The jester risked a look up, and said, "Mistletoe."

"You _do _know the rules, don't you?" Grill asked.

"Y-Y-Yeah..." Marx's face was growing redder by the second. _"Why did this have to happen?" _he thought silently.

"Soooo..."

Marx sighed, and whispered, "Can I go grab something?"

"I guess," Grill replied. "I won't move."

Marx darted off into his dressing room and grabbed a present that was on his bench. After double checking to make sure he had the right gift, he ran back out and back to Grill.

"Whatcha got there?" Grill curiously asked.

"A gift for you," Marx held out the present to Grill, and said, "Open it, please."

Grill unwrapped her gift, and saw a familiar hat inside. "Is this the hat you made that was based off of mine?"

Marx nodded. "I didn't want you seeing it because I was making it for you."

"Marx," Grill laughed, bringing her friend in for a hug. "It's wonderful!"

The jester's face glowed with happiness, accepting the hug with glee.

Grill let go enough to be face-to-face with Marx and said, "Happy Holidays," before kissing him.

The rest of the night was relatively normal, until about 5 minutes to the next year.

"Let's get a new view for the new year, everyone!" Dedede suggested. The crowd went up to the rooftop for an amazing view of the stars.

"It's beautiful," Dark Meta Knight commented, resting her head on Galacta Knight's shoulder.

"Yeah."

The group sat in silence, until Tuff suddenly exclaimed, "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" and started dancing.

After a group shrug, the entire party started dancing randomly and eventually caused the roof to cave in.

"Well that just happened," Ado commented.

"We shall never speak of this night again," Prince Fluff quietly declared.

"Agreed."

**Holy STARCLAN. This finale took 32 days to write. I'm so embarrassed that a story created 2 years ago has taken this long to complete. There are reasons, though. Firstly, I would've been working on this story if school hadn't gotten in the way. We're getting new technology soon, and that's time consuming. Also the new season of Ninjago has been airing out online each weekend and I've been squealing over that for a while. Finally, Nexo Knights has started and it is amazing. I need to find the theme song in full...**

**But all in all, this story was still fun to write, even with the GINOURMOUS hiatuses. **

**See you guys next time!**


End file.
